Nunca termina de conocer a las personas
by Fernanda HC
Summary: Una amistad de muchos años, una partida, tes años depues, no puedo creer que esa sea alice, mi "mejor amiga"...   Mal sumary, leanlo


**Este fanfic es un poco raro, lo admito, pero es que lo hago en dedicatoria para mi exmejor amiga. Una forma de desahogarme!.**

_A la edad de 5 años.._

Bella pvo:

Estaba en el parque, lamentablemente sola, ya que tenía dos hermanos pero eran mayores que yo, asi que me tocaba ir sola a jugar. Iba pensando en conseguir nuevos amigos cuando choque contra una niña chiquita creo que de dos o tres años.

Hola-me dijo la pequeña- ¿quieres jugar? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Hola-respondí-claro me encantaría, tengo 5 y tu?

Cuatro y medio, de seguro seremos grandes amigas- me dijo dando saltitos.

Y estaba segura de que así seria….

_Siete años después…_

Me sentía terriblemente mal, había llorado toda la noche, hasta que creo me quede sin lagrimas. Parecía un zombi, mis hermanos no hacían sino decirme que parecía muerta en vida. Y efectivamente así me sentía, es que no entendía por qué tenía que irme a vivir con mis abuelos, amaba este pueblo, y a mi padre podía perfectamente vivir con él. Pero el quedo tan devastado después de la muerte de mama que dice que es mejor que vivamos un tiempo con nuestros abuelos.

Mis hermanos los fascino la idea, ellos odiaban este pueblo, decían que era muy frio y bla bla bla. Pero yo tenía mi razón para quedarme y esa era mi MEJOR amiga Alice cullen, ella era como decirlo perfecta. Siempre estuvo ahí cuando la necesite.

Bella, Alice esta aquí- me dijo mi padre- Amor se que te sientes mal por tener que irte pero entiéndelo es lo mejor..

Lo mejor para quien, ¿para mí?, yo creo que es para ti, claro si quieres sentirte con "libertad" para conseguirte otra, pero sabes no aceptare una madrastra!- Le dije con mucho enfado- sabes que me despediré de Alice, y me iré, para que tengas la libertad que deseas!- y me pare, Salí, y cerré la puerta tan duro que casi se cae.

Después de eso me encontré con Alice y salimos a dar un paseo por el bosque aun tenía tiempo. Nos dirigíamos a nuestro lugar favorito, un pedacito de pasto, en el cual acudíamos siempre juntas, cuando estábamos tristes, cuando queríamos llorar por amar a las personas incorrectas, para contarnos nuestras anécdotas, en fin para todo, este era nuestro lugar favorito.

Bella, creo que ya tenemos que volver, pero quiero que me hagas una promesa, si?- me dijo Alice, con mucha tristeza.

Claro Alice dime- respondí

Mira recuerdas esta manilla?- me pregunto

Claro Alice las compramos cuando teníamos 8 años, de aniversario, por que cumplíamos dos años de ser mejores amigas- respondí

Recuerdas la promesa?-volvió a preguntar.

Claro, la recuerdo muy bien- dije recordando con nostalgia…

_Flashback…_

_Alice y yo acabábamos de comprar dos hermosas manillas, una para ella y otra para mi, eran exactamente iguales._

_Bella, hagamos una promesa- dijo Alice saltando_

_Claro Alice -respondí_

_Cuando yo te ponga esta manilla diré mi promesa y tu harás lo mismo conmigo -dijo- prometo ser tu mejor amiga siempre, y estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas, siempre escucharte y apoyarte, y en el momento que tú te quites esta manilla dejaremos de ser amigas, esta manilla representa nuestra amistad y los dos años, y muchos más años que tendremos juntas, y así cada vez que tu observes la manilla te acordaras de mi, pensaras en mi, y sabrás que sin importar el lugar donde estés, siempre habrá en mi una amiga a tu completa disposición, la cual nunca te fallara.- dicho esto Alice me puso la manilla la cual tenía una A&B escrita por detrás._

_Mi turno- dije- Alice prometo que seré tu mas grande amiga, tu compañera fiel, que siempre te apoyare, y si te equivocas estaré hay para ayudarte a levantar de nuevo y a corregirte, y pase lo que pase me tendrás a tu lado siempre, en el momento que tú te quites esta manilla dejaremos de ser amigas, esta manilla representa nuestra amistad y los muchos años que pasaremos juntas, y así cada vez que tu observes la manilla te acordaras de mi, pensaras en mi, y recordaras a esa vieja amiga que ha estado y estará incondicionalmente a tu lado.- y le puse la manilla, la cual igual que la mía decía A&B_

_Fin del flashback…_

Prométeme que a pesar de la distancia, y de que te vas esa promesa seguirá en pie, y que seguiremos siendo mejores amigas siempre.- me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Claro Alice, te lo prometo y tú me lo prometes?- dije

Claro-dijo

Mejores amigas siempre- Gritamos al unísono.

Después de eso regresamos a mi casa, y después de abrazos, despedidas y lagrimas, partí en marcha a casa de mis abuelos.

_Tres años después…_

Me sentía increíblemente nerviosa, iba a volver a vivir con mi padre en forks, iba volver a donde viví toda mi niñez, a ver a Alice, poder verla después de tanto, y preguntarle, porque no volvió a responder mis cartas… recuerdo que después del año, yo le mande como tres cartas mas a Alice, y nunca recibí respuesta, nunca me mando un mensaje ni nada, pero yo se que ella aun me recuerda, que me quiere, porque a pesar de ni una llamada , ni carta ni nada, tenemos la manilla, esa manilla, que me consoló tanto los primeros meses que me sentía tan sola, desesperada, pero miraba la manilla y me acordaba de todo lo vivido con Alice y me lograba calmar.

Hija llegaste que alegría verte de nuevo- me dijo papa.

Hola padre- dije mientras me bajaba y lo abrazaba. Recordé que al irme hace tres años fui algo dura con él, pero a los seis meses de estar lejos de él, no me guante, así que lo llame a pedir disculpas.

La tarde paso sin grandes cosas, vimos películas, charlamos y hicimos cosas cotidianas, en este momento me IVA a acostar, mañana iría al instituto y volvería a ver a Alice, mañana sería un buen día.

Ya casi iba a llegar al instituto tenía tantas ganas de entrar, bueno de ver a Alice, no se por qué tenía e presentimiento de que no iba a ser un di tan lindo como yo esperaba.

Entre y fui el centro de atención, como odiaba esto. E inmediatamente vi a lo lejos una pequeña figura, ágil, linda, divertida, esa era Alice, mi mejor amiga, corrí hacia ella, pero ella me vio, e hizo cara de sorpresa, luego de nostalgia, culpabilidad, y luego nada, me detuve en seco al ver su expresión, ¿acaso no le daba alegría verme?. Luego paso por mi lado y la chica que iba con ella me empujo, Alice paso con indiferencia, pero había algo diferente en ella, su mirada ya no era igual, ahora era fría y cruel, ya no era la misma chicha de mirada alegre, y divertida que con solo mirarte te alegraba, no esta chica era diferente.

Las clases fueron aburridas, en mi anterior instituto iba un poco más adelantada, así que eso ya lo sabía y casi ni preste atención, no podía dejar de pensar en Alice.

A la hora del almuerzo, la vi, y me decidí, iba hablar con ella, quería saber que había pasado.

A..a.. alice- la llame- Hola mejor amiga me recuerdas? Te extrañe tanto- y la abrace, pero ella no me correspondió el abrazo

Jajaja, alice quien es esa- dijo una rubia

Nadie, nose quien es, ni la conozco- dijo alice y su mirada de verdad me dolió

Alice no te acuerdas de mi- pregunte

Ven chica rara tengo que dejar unas cosas claras contigo- dijo- ahora nos vemos rose

Alice no entiendo qué te pasa- dije triste

Mira Be.. Isabela, que te quede claro una cosa, tu y yo no somos nada, ni amigas, ni conocidas ni nada, NO quiero que arruines mi popularidad, diciendo que somos amigas- dijo, e inmediatamente sentí que algo en mi interior se había roto, pero lo que mas me dolió fue ver que no tenia la manilla puesta.

Alice, tu tu tu manilla- dije entrecortadamente

Haa! Esa basura? La bote hace mucho, que creías que esas promesas eran ciertas?, querida eso era cosas de niñas, ya crecí y madure, olvídate de eso, ya no me importa.- dijo con frialdad

Alice que te paso tu no eras así- dije

Ya te lo dije las personas crecemos, además, eso era algo sin importancia, y si a ti te importaba, pues lamento dañar tu fantasia, por ahora solo quiero que no le digas a nadie, que tu y yo nos conocemos, entendido?- dijo

Claro- susurre.

Y se fue, no lo entendía, creía haberla conocido, pero me equivoque hay entendí, que una, nunca termina de conocer a las personas Nunca!, que tristeza, y que dolor, ver como mi ex mejor amiga, rompía mi corazón, y al tiempo todos aquellos bellos recuerdos juntas, pero así es la vida.

**Que tal esta? , alice es muy mala! Si a alguien le gusto reviws plis **


End file.
